Training Day
by SilverDawn2010
Summary: "You want me to hit you? With my hammer?" Amy stared at Sonic in bewilderment. "Yeah!" He seemed so excited, his eyes shining a gorgeous shade of emerald, and there was no way Amy could resist him. [SonAmy Fluff and Cuteness]


It was that time of week again for Amy. Monday was wash day, Tuesday was laundry, Wednesday was school, and Thursday was train to kick Eggman's butt with her hammer. Every week she put the work in, hit the practice course, and gave it everything she had. If she was going to keep up with Sonic, and get him to notice her, she had to be as strong and fit as possible.

Whenever Eggman showed up, Sonic was always there, and Amy was training as much as she could to be right behind him. Years of chasing him had improved her speed and stamina, but she could never quite catch him.

But one day, if she just kept working at it, getting stronger, faster... maybe she could keep up with him then. The problem was, Tails only let her use the practice bots and this course once a week, so she couldn't feasibly train more often. She'd asked him if he could invent a way to put the robots back together faster, but he said he had other priorities. She had a sneaking suspicion that Sonic was secretly using them too. What else could he do in all his free time...?

Amy entered the training course, stretching her arms and legs in preparation. First a few laps, and then the strength training. After running for a few minutes, Amy summoned her hammer and started to go to work at the practice bots. She practiced her different swings, horizontal, vertical, diagonal, smashing the different bots to pieces. She was so focused on her training that she barely heard a gust of wind to her left.

"Hiya Ames, what's up?" Amy suddenly heard a voice say. She jumped and dropped her hammer, it landing on the ground with a thud. She spun around to find the source of the voice.

Sonic! He was here, appeared as if out of nowhere! But why? She looked at him with wide eyes, her heart melting with his brilliant smile. This was Sonic the Hedgehog. Her crush, her hero, her dream... He'd stopped, and was talking to her. Right now. He'd seeked her out? Although she was freaking out on the inside, externally she was still as a rock.

"What?" She had to ask, but cursed herself for sounding so dumb. She leaned over to pick her hammer back up, using it as a crutch to lean against. There was no way she was fainting right now.

"Tails told me you were out here training with your hammer. How's that coming along?"

"Oh, great!" Amy quickly worked to compose herself, but she felt terrible and unattractive in her active outfit, covered in sweat. Why was it now of all times that Sonic actually came to see her? She tried to run a hand down her quills to smooth them.

"Tails has made these practice bots for me to use. They're old bots that we've defeated, and can self-repair..." she stopped herself, realizing she was rambling.

Sonic nodded "Yeah, my lil bro is pretty awesome. Anyway, Amy, I need your help. I just had this cool idea and I wanted to try it out. Can you help me, Amy?"

Her heart couldn't take his words. He wanted her help? What was this now..? "Of course I'll help you, Sonic!" she said quickly. "What do you need?"

"Cool. So, I was thinking... sometimes Tails and I do a move where he lifts me up and then drops me for extra speed, but when you and I fight, we usually don't work together like that. I mean, you have your hammer, and I have this awesome speed, so, what if we combined them? What if I was spin dashing, and then you hit me with your hammer? I wonder how fast I could go then?"

Amy blinked, not at all what she was expecting. "You want me to hit you? With my hammer?" Amy stared at Sonic in bewilderment.

"Yeah!" He seemed so excited, his eyes shining a gorgeous shade of emerald, and there was no way Amy could resist him. Still...

"But I don't want to hurt you..."

"You won't, trust me." He chuckled.

"I'm stronger than you think," Amy asserted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I know, I know. That's why I think this is a great idea. C'mon Amy, please?"

There was no way she was saying no to him, not with that handsome smile. "Okay." Amy pulled out her hammer and fell into her stance. There were plenty of times in the past she'd wanted to whack Sonic with her hammer, but not when he was being this nice, cute, and excited...

Sonic crouched and began spinning his body at a dizzying place, but stayed glued to the ground, as if building up energy. While spinning, he kept one eye on Amy, waiting to see her swing her hammer at him. He just knew this was going to work, and it was going to be awesome.

Still, she was hesitating. He rolled his eyes a little, knowing there was no way Amy would hurt him. He broke his spin dash and turned to look at her.

"What?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Don't hold back, okay? I want your strongest swing!"

Her expression got serious, and he smiled a little. Yeah, she was pretty cute.

"Okay, Sonic! I won't let you down!"

His smile grew, and he spun himself into another spin dash, ready at a millisecond notice of Amy's hammer swing. He could see her winding up, and up, and then the hammer flew towards him with insane momentum. All he had to do was time it just right, come out of the dash as soon as it hit him -

BAM!

Sonic flew through the air, soaring high above the trees, the world spinning below him. He looked down in amazement at how high and fast he was flying. He'd often tested his limits, but this felt exhilarating. The wind, the silence, the view, the rush... it literally stole the breath from his lungs. This had to be up there with the fastest he'd ever gone.

It almost felt like he was Super Sonic, and flying at will. But no, he'd have to come back down eventually. He curled himself into a ball and eased into a landing, perfectly on his feet.

"Alright!" He yelled in exuberance, pumping his fist and grinning from ear to ear. He HAD to do this again.

Within a few seconds he was back at Amy's side.

"That was awesome!" he gushed. "Do it again! Please!."

"Again? Was it that fun?" Amy was thrilled to see Sonic so happy. Because of something she did.

"It was incredible, Amy... the momentum, the speed, the rush... I can't even describe it! I felt like I was flying."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But you know what... I think we should go somewhere better to practice this. Hold on, okay?"

And just like that, he'd scooped her into his arms, and was rushing off at the speed of sound. Amy let out a small yelp, and hung on for dear life. It took her a few seconds to process that she was being held in Sonic's arms, his body was so close to hers, and he was carrying her somewhere.

She was in a daze, and could barely think, or feel, or say anything. She was being held by Sonic, his arms curved around her knees and back, and he was smiling, and not letting go! He was taking her to a secret place, ooooh, this was so romantic! She had to bite down hard on her tongue and lip so she couldn't give out a squeal. It was just like she'd dreamed! Where oh where could he be taking her?

"Are you okay?" Sonic looked down at her. Having Amy in his arms slowed him down significantly, but he was sure it'd be worth it.

"Yeah... never better.." Amy said and couldn't help but snuggle into his chest, feeling her face grow warm.

"Oh, well, don't get too comfy, we're almost there..." He said, feeling his own cheeks get warm at her affection. It definitely felt nice, but there was no way he was going to say anything.

Did it feel nicer than the rush he'd gotten from flying?

Before he could think to answer that question, Sonic gradually came to a halt.

"Um... where are we?" Amy asked as she blinked to gain her bearings. The land seemed mostly flat, but under her boots, and as far as her eyes could see, they were surrounded by crystal rock formations in every color imaginable. Coral, aquamarine, peridot, amethyst... she could pick out every color from her dreams out here, laid out for miles and miles.

"Not sure the name of it, but I call it Crystal Desert. You know Tails and I go flying sometimes, but I can never get him to come all the way out here. He hates having to use the supersonic abilities of the Tornado, too much gas or something, and without them it's a 5 day trip out here in that thing. And with Egghead liable to attack at any moment, I have to come out here alone."

Amy looked around, amazed at all of the shimmering lights surrounding them. She could see rainbow prisms reflecting into her and Sonic's shoes.

"Anyway... I've always wondered what these crystals looked like from above. I can't get a lot of elevation around here because there's no mountains, so that's where you come in." He gave her a thumbs up.

Throughout his whole speech, he couldn't stop grinning, and Amy couldn't help but admire how handsome he was. This was the most amount of words Sonic had ever said to her in one sitting, and she was simultaneously eating them up and admiring him.

"So what do you think, Amy? Can you hit me again?" He grinned, obviously in love with life right now.

She giggled, not able to help herself. "Sure!."

Amy took her swinging stance, and Sonic got into position. He began his spin dash, gaining more and more momentum. Amy pulled out her hammer and gave him another strong whack, watching the blue blur soar into the air, higher and higher, until he nearly blended in with the blue sky. Still, Amy couldn't tear her eyes from her Sonic as he spun around before eventually falling back towards the ground. Just like the first time, she watched with anxiety, hoping he'd land safely. But of course, he landed so gracefully, so strongly, that Amy was hypnotized. He was just so good at everything, even in the first few tries...

Her heart beat increased as she saw Sonic running back towards her, a sight she'd never get tired of. He pulled up in front of her, laughing.

"Man... I just wish you could see it... so amazing, so many colors, I can't even..." He shook his head and grinned. "Let's try a different angle this time, okay? Let's see if I can go further!"

And so the afternoon went, with Amy hitting Sonic into the air time after time, working out their technique, and Sonic carrying her to slightly different spots. Each time he pulled her into his arms, Amy's heart nearly burst from the sensation. She could be held by him all day... you can carry me anytime you want, Sonic...

After what seemed like fifty tries, Amy's arms were starting to hurt. But every time Sonic came rushing back to her, his smile bigger and bigger, she was given the strength to carry on.

"Amy, this is amazing. I could do this all day, but I think I've seen all of Crystal Desert. I need to think about where else to do this."

She nodded, nearly out of breath. She'd definitely gotten her workout for the day. She leaned into her knees. Amy desperately wanted a break, but didn't want to stop hanging out with Sonic... She sat down and crossed her legs, letting her hammer sit next to her.

"I'm so happy I can help you, Sonic!" Amy said with a cheerful smile, still in a daze. Had this day been real? Just hanging out with Sonic had been a blast. "I can tell you're having fun."

"Thank you so much, Amy," Sonic said. "I couldn't do this without you. Not only is this incredibly fun, but we'll have to use this against Eggman. He won't even see it coming. I can't wait to see the look on his ugly face, ha!"

Amy couldn't stop staring at him with lovestruck eyes. This was the Sonic she loved. The cockiness, the eagerness... how he was just so happy to be alive. It gave her life. She was happy she could actually see it up close.

"Yeah, we'll have to show Eggman he can't mess with us," Amy agreed and smiled, wanting to say more but suddenly scared. She hadn't yet said anything to Sonic about her feelings for him, and she didn't want to remind him now and make things awkward.

"Well, heh, I guess I should get you home now. I don't want to keep you stranded out here," he joked and leaned down to pick her up for one last ride. As he did, Amy's heart skipped as he got closer and closer to her. His strong arms gently wrapped around her pick up her, and his face was so close to hers... she looked into his eyes, and for a moment, he looked back. Green eyes met green eyes, with a sudden shock of emotion passing between them.

Amy wanted so badly to lean in and kiss him... his lips were so close... so soft, so tempting...

He hoisted her up, and sped off, and the shock in sudden momentum broke Amy's daydream. The blurs around them made her dizzy, and she had to focus on Sonic himself to keep her mind from reeling. From this angle she couldn't read his expression, but perhaps could make out some pink on his cheeks. Was he really blushing? Was he? No way...

Sonic... do you really have feelings for me...? She clutched him close, butterflies dancing in her heart.

Sonic came to a stop right outside the familiar settings of Amy's house, just as the sun was setting. How romantic, Amy thought. Just like she'd always imagined...

"Thanks again for helpin' me out," He said with a sudden shy glance away from her, scratching his ear adorably.

Amy had to tilt her head but smiled sweetly. "You're welcome, Sonic! Anything for you."

He was still avoiding looking right at her, but then found her eyes. "I mean... I could have asked Knux to hit me, but – I knew I could count on you." He gave her a slight wink and took her hands in his.

Amy almost fainted from the shock of feeling his hands holding hers, so gently, so tenderly. She wanted to lean in and kiss him, right here, right now... her heart was racing with joy and love and happiness beyond anything she'd felt in her life.

But just like that, he let them go, but his smile was so tender and soft.

"Let's do it again sometime, yeah?"

She nodded her head vigorously, her smile matching his. "It's a date!"

"Heh, yeah. See ya later, Ames!"

He gave her a quick wink and then sped off, leaving a sonic boom in Amy's heart. He winked at her! At her! He'd said thanks! He'd held her hands! He'd carried her to a romantic place! He'd enjoyed their time together!

Was this real? Had this happened, or had she imagined it?

Amy had to grab at her mouth, but her gloved hands couldn't hold back one of her biggest squeals ever. Sonic had been so perfect, she couldn't handle it!

Just then, another gust of wind brushed past Amy's face, bouncing her quills across her face. She blinked a few times, before Sonic's form came into view once again. She squinted; was she seeing things?

"Ummm..." He stumbled over his words, suddenly not able to move his mouth correctly. Why had he come back again?

Sonic let out a nervous laugh. "Never mind!" He sped off again, leaving Amy even more bewildered, but with a warm heart.

Buildings, trees, landmarks, and indiscernible objects passed by Sonic as mere blurs, but thoughts raced through his mind just as quickly.

I want to go back. Talk to her more. The whole day had been incredible, holding her had felt so nice, and he didn't know why he was so eager to rush off again. It wasn't like he had anything else to do that evening...

Suddenly, he realized the objects passing by were the same; he was running in a circle. Sonic could make out a pink figure in the middle of his route. He'd been running around Amy's location for a solid few seconds. Oh...

Skidding to halt right in front of her, Sonic couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"...Sonic?"

"Ah, heheh, sorry. I..."

What was wrong with him? He couldn't move his mouth right, it wasn't cooperating.

"I didn't hit you in the head, did I?" Amy asked, suddenly alarmed. If she'd hurt Sonic she'd never forgive herself...

"Uh,I don't think so, but... I just I wanna say I have to tell you that I think - " he had to stop, his thoughts were coming out faster than even he could process them.

"Uh, be right back..." He sped off again, trying to clear his head. He'd felt bad leaving her like that, but he couldn't think, he couldn't speak right now. Something was wrong. Had Amy really hit him in the head? Was he just injured? Or was there something else going on?

Maybe she hit you in the heart...

The thought was so cheesy he almost wanted to throw up. But what if it was true? He'd had a great time with Amy, and it was no secret how she felt about him... but did he really feel the same way? Sonic had never taken the time in the past to really explore or think about that. She was definitely cute, she'd helped him fight Eggman so many times, she was strong and capable... but was she girlfriend material?

He didn't really know what girlfriend material was to him, the thoughts of having one just hadn't crossed his mind. There were plenty of girls out there, and most of them adored him (how could they not?), but Amy had always been special. Most of his fangirls just screamed how much they loved him, but none other than Amy had taken the time to join the fight against Eggman. None of them could really fight beside him and have his back like Amy always did. She'd been annoying in the past, but over the past few years she'd grown up alongside him. He couldn't deny she was always there for him, always been so willing to help.

Just like she had today. Man, today had been one of the best days in recent memory. He couldn't stop thinking about how it'd felt to race through the air, propelled by his own speed and Amy's hammer, his feet not doing the bulk of the work for a change.

And holding Amy close, feeling her cuddle against him, how soft she was in his arms, and how close their faces had gotten for that second – that had been a rush of a completely different kind, and had felt no less than amazing. He'd even thought for a millisecond about kissing her...

He was running in circles again. Around Amy's house. Not able to leave.

Sonic came to a stop once again, determined to talk, but having no clue what to say. He looked at Amy, unsurprised to see her confused and impatient expression.

"I'm... sorry Ames," he said again. "I just... I have these thoughts and no way to say them. My mind isn't working."

Slowly, Amy walked closer to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you sit down on my porch..?" She was still worried she'd hit him in the head, and would have to take him to a doctor. How to explain that one...

The two hedgehogs sat down side by side on Amy's porch rocking chairs. Sonic still couldn't seem to sit still, rocking back and forth.

"What is it, Sonic?"

"I had a great time today, and I saw and felt some amazing things," he finally managed to say, raising his eyes to meet hers. "It's been one of the best days ever. And I just want to say how incredible you were."

Amy's hear melted at his genuine compliment, but still confused... Sonic had said all of this to her just a few minutes earlier... she would never get tired of him, but why did he seem so disoriented...?

"Thanks... but are you sure you're okay?"

"I don't feel injured, but... I do feel something else, something I can't really describe."

Amy couldn't breathe. Was he about to say... what she think he'd say... what she'd dreamed of him saying...

Sonic clenched and unclenched his fists. He was hesitating too much, time to just blurt out his thoughts.

"Amy, I'm not really sure, but... I do feel something for you. I can't believe it took me so long to spend time with you, you're an amazing girl... And…" Well, here it goes.. " - I think I have feelings for you. I've been running around trying to figure this out, but, heh, guess I'm just gonna go for it."

The whole time he was talking, Sonic's smile had grown more and more, as it felt good to finally put his confusion to words. He couldn't help but watch her expression, seeing her lovely eyes grow wider and wider, even small tears forming in the corners.

"Do... do you mean it?" Amy asked, still in shock, feeling surreal.

"Yeah, I mean it. Whaddya think?" he grinned and asked, just waiting for it... here it comes...

Amy jumped out of her rocking chair and dove at him, embracing his chest in a strong hug. The squeeze was so tight it forced air out of his lungs, but he didn't really mind so much. She eased on the hug after a second, and he wrapped his own arms around her, feeling incredible to be so close to her again.

"You better not be injured, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Amy suddenly pulled back and shouted. "Or I'm gonna use my hammer!"

Her anger shocked him for a moment, but he couldn't lose his grin for too long. This was just classic Amy.

"I'm not injured... but don't use your hammer to break my heart..." He gave her a small, playful pout.

Amy glared at him, but then couldn't resist any longer. She'd been given her third chance, and there was no way she was losing out on it this time! Without hesitation, she leaned in to press her lips against his, molding his pout into a perfect smile. His lips caressed hers back so softly, and her heart was flipping all sorts of different ways as it beat against his chest. Her hands reached up behind his head to run her hands through his quills, loving every moment she was close to him as possible. She could feel Sonic's hands gently touch her back, making sure she was comfortable and secure leaning against him.

But his lips, oh his lips... they felt so good against hers... the kiss was perfect, everything she'd dreamed about... everything she imagined, but better...

They finally parted, still hugging each other close, but took a moment to look into each other's eyes and breathe... before going in for another kiss. This one was shorter, but no less pleasant for the hedgehogs.

Amy could barely believe where she was. "Sonic... am I dreaming...? Or are you really here and we just kissed on my porch during a sunset..."

"Nah, it really happened, Amy Rose. So, umm..." He removed his hand from her back to scratch at his ear, giving her a shy smile. "Do you want to be my girlfriend or somethin'?"

As if she could get any happier. "Oh, Sonic, of course I'll be your girlfriend!" She squealed and hugged him tightly again, not able to get enough of this dreamy blue hedgehog.

"Awesome." And with that, Sonic leaned back and let Amy cuddle him, feeling nothing but contentment and love, with his heartbeat racing faster than he thought possible. Best day ever.

 **Author's Note: Hello readers! It's been… about 6 years since I've written anything Sonic related, so please forgive anything OOC about Amy or Sonic. I'm pretty out of practice with them. But lately, I've been getting back into the Sonic fandom and my love for SonAmy has been rekindled. I wanted to write something cute between these two, and this is what I came up with. Nothing too serious, just a nice fluff piece. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
